legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Hikari
"Hey guys!" Shadow is a character from Star Strike Chronicles and a member of Star Strike , as an Agent of Lumiere Inc. He is the older twin brother of Skye Hikari and older brother of Cynthia Hikari . He is the first member of the party, and is a playable character. WARNING: SOME SPOILERS Appearance and Personality "That's so cool!" Shadow is 16 at the beginning of Star Strike Chronicles, but turns 17 at an unknown time during the events of the game. He is the second youngest member of Star Strike, Skye being the youngest. He has jet black hair that is not too long or not too short, and is slightly thick, light colored lips, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. He resembles Skye greatly, except he has darker features. Shadow stands at about 5'10, with slight muscle. As a child, he had darker hair, and it was a little messy, and the bottom part of his hair stuck out slightly. His eyes were rounder and wider, and he always had a wide grin on his face, which he still has in the game. When he was younger, Skye used to be a bit taller than him, prompting her to call him "Squirt", a nickname that is sometimes still used. He wears a silver jacket/sweatshirt with multiple zippers and black and red outlines around the hems. The jacket reaches down to his pants, and underneath his jacket is a White shirt. There are X's all over it. He wears khaki pants t with multiple pockets and pouches, and dark green and white shoes. On the side of his shorts, he hasa sheath that holds an Axe that can be used as a Staff. As a child, he wore a grey T-shirt with a lightning bolt pattern, black shorts, and black shoes. In his pre-teens, he's seen wearing a grey jacket with a green T-shirt underneath, along with white shorts with a black stripe on each side. He tends to wear jackets, clothing with X patterns, cargo shorts, long pants, and sneakers with some type of red and silver. Shadow is optimistic, light hearted, naive, and peaceful. He's a happy go lucky character who can be a bit ditzy and clueless at times, but can be smart when he puts his mind to it. He's a bit lazy and is nearly impossible to wake up in the morning. Shadow tends to see things idealistically, something that can get him into trouble, as he doesn't like to view the consequences and tends to be a bit impulsive He has heroic traits, and this is seen when he sacrifices himself to take on an army of Risen to buy time for Star Strike. Another instance of his selflessness, when Ambrose from the Dawn Brigade was seen to be surrounded, he jumped in to save him without thinking. Since he's the older sibling, he can be a little protective of Skye at times, but he's unaware of her intentions and what she has been hiding from everyone, trying to get closer to her. He calls her "Sissy", and is rather fond of his sister, but is confused about her distance around everyone, not fully understanding what was behind her PTSD, and along with Aurora, have wondered what exactly was behind it. As the Player goes further into the story, more darkness is revealed, and Shadow slowly learns to accept the consequences. When Skye's backstory is revealed to Shadow, something that he didn't even know about, he becomes rather depressed, and refuses to fight for a while. Later, Skye snaps him out of it. He seems to be friends with everyone, like Zephyr , and is best friends with him and he, Zephyr, and Leaf were all close as children. It appears that he is closest to Zephyr, Aurora, and Skye, because they knew him the longest. After the Prologue, Skye and Shadow stopped being as close as they used to. As Skye becomes more like old self, they regain that friendship they used to have. With Zephyr, they seem to do everything together, and have been friends forever. He and Aurora are rather close, and have been friends since the day of the Exams. Although he is a bit clueless about their not-so-platonic relation, he is aware that he likes her more than platonically. Interestingly, he, Zephyr, and Leaf all have some type of interest in video games and comic books, as seen in some Scenarios and Side Quests. Though Shadow seems to be kind of dorky when it comes to the subject, he doesn't seem to be as dorky as the latter two. He has a tendency to freak out when he sees the latest addition of a comic book or a game. Later in the game, it's seen that Skye and Shadow are both similar in personality, with some differences. Both have the tendency to sometimes act like each other in some occasions. Both can also be childish at times and have their silly moments. Abilities As an Agent Because Shadow is an Agent, this results in her having enchanced abilities with his DNA. Like all Agents, he has stamina, strength, speed, agility, endurance, durablitity, and others, higher than any normal human without having chemicals injected in their DNA. All Agents are shown to be skilled in combat, recon, intelligence, strategy, technology, etc. Combat He's not really a main attacker like Skye, Zephyr, and Spark, but he can fight pretty well. He uses an Axe in battle for attacking, and a Staff for healing. Since he's also a Healer, he doesn't have quite as many scenes where he fights, since he has scenes where he heals as well. But in the scenes where he fights, he is shown to be capable of holding his own with big swings and slices with his Axe. Although he doesn't have as much Speed as some characters, he can attack decently well without it . He's shown to be pretty strong, since he can leap up high in the air while swinging his large Axe around. He can also throw decently with the head of his Axe/ In Battle, he is a good Healer, but not as good as Aurora. He's rather defensive, and has the second highest Defence in the game, second to Blaze. He has similar stats to Skye, but he has more Defence while she has more Strength. When paired with Aurora, he is an amazing healer with her boost in Magic and Resistance. He can boost her low Defence. Weapon Wielding Shadow has skill with two weapons: Staff and Axe. He can swing and strike heavy backblows with his Axe at ease, but doesn't leap around or jump. He can throw the Axe head around like a boomerang. With the Staff, he can't really fight with it, but he uses it to heal. Magic Shadow doesn't have many Magic offensive moves, because he has mainly Healing Spells. With his Magic, he can heal pretty well, and is the other Main Healer. His Ultimate Move uses the Dark Element, and is shown to be rather effective. With his Ultimate Move, he controls the Element of Darkness, to formulate his attacks. With his Magic, he is seen to have high control over it, as seen when he's healing injured Agents or Citizens, he was able to go through a long time without needing to rest, healing hundreds easily. Stats Relationships Family *Mrs. Hikari- She's very proud of her son, and believes that he and his sister can be skilled Agents. Shadow isn't really shown with his family much, but it's likely that they get along. *Mr. Hikari- Has teased Shadow a few times, but is seen to be proud of him and his sister. He often tells Shadow to look over his sister, and vice versa. *Cynthia Hikari- She's very proud of her older brother, "Shadie", and wants to be just like him. It's noted that even though Cynthia resembles Skye, she resembles Shadow in personality, with ditziness, optimism, etc. Shadow sometimes comments on how Cynthia is a ditz, which is a bit hypocritical. They are seen to be close, when Skye and Shadow come home for a few days, Skye notably goes up to her room, and Cynthia was seen to be very worried for her, and Shadow comforted her. Both were seen to be devastated by Skye's fate, and both were horrified at everything involving it. *Astrid Hikari- Astrid seemed to like her little brother and looked out for him. Even when dead, she was seen watching over him, and when Shadow almost died, Astrid appeared and somehow saved him. Shadow was shocked to see her, and due to the fact that she was a Host, he didn't remember her, and asked if she was Skye. One night, Skye reveals to Shadow who she is, and Shadow, although he doesn't remember her, says he misses her, when Astrid appears. After Astrid fades away again, Shadow forgets the whole thing, but deep down, both of his sisters know that he misses her. Skye Hikari- Both siblings were very close when they were little, closer than siblings. But on the night of the exams, everything changed when Skye faced her fate. (See Skye's Backstory for more info.) And ever since, Skye became distant and isolated from everyone else. She would go off to spend all her time training and when she became old enough, she went on missions. Shadow always wondered why Skye was like that and questioned what was truly behind her PTSD, often pushing her to socialize. Shadow regards his sister highly, and views his sister above anyone else, and puts her safety above anyone else's. He stated in Port Killia that since they were twins, they were closer than siblings. Because of this, he always viewed Skye as another self of him. Eventually, after being Agents for a while, Shadow couldn't handle it anymore and asked her what was going on. Skye, with no other choice, explained everything to the party, and this shocked Shadow, that his sister was going through so much pain all alone. Shadow started to understand Skye a lot better, and he felt empathy towards her, and even started to cry when it was revealed. After the revelation, he didn't want to fight anymore, but Skye snapped him out of it.Shadow was part of the reason behind Skye's change to make her more like her older self. She mended her relation with Shadow, and the two became close once again. At one point in a Side Quest, they seem to be so close that they're able to finish each other's sentences and thoughts. Stream: Hm, they said that the first round would only have three. Who’s going? Spark: I’ll go! Shadow: Skye’ll dominate everything in the first round. She’s too overpowered for this! Skye: How rude. They started to joke around a lot more, and became more like the friends they used to be. As the game got closer and closer to the end, Skye started to show signs of dying, and Shadow was deeply saddened, but chose to be strong for his sister. He was willing to support her until the end. They are pretty close in Side events unlocked after Part I, becoming even closer than they were back when they were children. Whenever Skye would be embarrassed, she would hide behind him. She affectionately calls him "Shadie". Their Pair Up Scenarios show both siblings' developments in understanding each other, and Shadow started to learn more about Skye and was more willing to listen to what she had to say, which was a huge development, because if he did the same in the beginning, he wouldn't have listened to her. If the bad ending is triggered, Shadow was seen fighting back his sadness when Skye faded away, and vowed to never forget her or anyone else with her fate. In the good ending, he was overjoyed to see Skye come back, hugging her, and in the final scene, each sibling had a kid. And that made the two kids cousins, showing how their relation was fully mended. Zephyr Lumiere The two are the best of friends, and have been inseparable since they were young children. Their parents were close friends, and they would often visit one another, resulting in Shadow often hanging out with Zephyr. Their friendship has stayed ever since, and the two never fought or had any conflicts. However, Zephyr always tells Shadow not to push his sister so much to reveal what is going on, as he was the only one who truly had something of an idea of what was going on. Shadow and Zephyr were like surrogate family, and bonded immediately when they met. Ever since, they have been inseparable and were always seen speaking in the story. They trust each other deeply, and Shadow seems to be one of the only ones who can tell when Zephyr's deeply sad. Shadow is extremely loyal to Zephyr, and vice versa There has been one occasion when he disapproved, when there was a misunderstanding between Zephkye in a Scenario, and Skye got mad at Zephyr because she thought he made a comment about her "melons" (Even though he didn't, and Luna the troll, made it look like it.) and Skye blasted Zephyr into the sky and sent him flying. Shadow came in at that time, and was shocked at what Zeph "said", after Luna told him. He never really said anything about Zephyr's "offense", but he looked disapproving. When Shadow is presumed dead, during the events of the Lumiere Base being nearly destroyed, Zephyr looks saddened, and is about to cry, but toughens up for Shadow's sake. He didn't have time to mourn, he had to move on, and he knew that Shadow wouldn't have wanted him to greave for him like that. When Shadow is revealed to not be dead, Zephyr looks overjoyed, and the two go back to what they were, after "Man-hugging". On occasion, Zephyr teases Shadow. Both like to joke around from time to time, and when Aurora punched Shadow in the face, Zephyr was laughing. Another time, Zephyr passive aggressively remarks that Shadow didn't have the greatest fashion sense. A few times, Shadow teased Zephyr about being the oldest, and joked about him being an "old fogey". The two became brothers-in-law, when Zephyr married Skye in the good ending, and it showed that they stayed friends for life. Aurora Candor See: Shadora for more info. Shadow first met Aurora at the night of the exams, and helped her up when she tripped. Since then, the two became friends ever since, and they instantly became friends at that instant. Some unknown time before the game, the two developed feelings for one another, but neither would admit it to the other, and Shadow was oblivious to her feelings. Aurora sometimes shows her temper around him. People such as Zephyr and Luna tend to point out their feelings and sometimes hint at it, which causes both to be flustered. There are times where Aurora thought someone was insulting Shadow, and she quickly defended him. Shadow was often seen doing the same. Both are seen to be rather optimistic at times, and Shadow often reassures Aurora when she's insecure. The two often work together, being healers, and are shown to be rather close friends . They talk to each other a lot, and Shadow seems to be the least exasperated when Aurora does something clumsy, and often helps her. Both get rather touchy when people hint about their feelings. Shadow is always there to encourage Aurora and help her. When Shadow was presumed to be dead when defending the Lumiere Base, Aurora was enraged beyond control, and impulsively rushed out to try to avenge his "death" because she was so devastated. When Shadow came back, she was relieved, and he thought she was going to hug him, but she punched him in the face instead, giving him a black eye, because she was angry, and she yelled at him and told him to never do it again. When Skye fades away, she tells Aurora to take care of Shadow. In the good ending, Shadow and Aurora are confirmed to end up together at an unknown time, and they end up having a son in the future, with Aurora's red hair and freckles, but with Shadow's hair style. Leaf Underwood They met at on the night of the exams, and were assumed to be very close ever since. Although Shadow was not as close to Leaf as he was to Zephyr, it would've been accurate to call Leaf his other best friend. Despite their differences, both are rather light hearted and happy, which relates the two. It's revealed that Leaf used to play with Shadow and Zephyr a lot when they were little, and had rather friendly rivalries with one another to try to improve their skills as future Agents. Shadow finds Leaf to be a bit strange, but he finds him funny. He thinks Leaf is cool for using Chakrams, and can't use them. As seen in their Pair Up Scenarios, they like playing video games together and somehow Leaf gets him caught up into many interesting adventures. On one occasion, Leaf asked Shadow a certain question on Shadow's approval. Shadow agreed on it, even though he was a bit bewildered over it. It was not revealed what the question was. Regarding Leaf's crush on Skye, he doesn't seem to mind, but when Leaf gets a bit raunchy, Shadow spoke up. On a Side Quest, Leaf mentioned the size of Skye's boobs, and Shadow replied "Leaf! That's my sister you're talking about!" Other than that, he didn't seem to mind Leaf with Skye, but he seemed to prefer Zephyr with her. Spark Knight These two seem to be on good terms with each other. Spark seems to think of Shadow as a potential rival and opponent, and a few times, she was trying to make him stronger. Spark appears to care about Shadow, and the reasons behind her wanting him to become stronger wasn't just because she wanted a rival; she wanted Shadow to be able to defend himself and protect those close to him. Spark seems to be the girl that is closest to Shadow platonically, out of Luna, Spark, and Stream. When some of the members of the party point out Shadow's "perky idiocy", Spark defended him. She told the others that Shadow would be a good addition to the team because of his naive ways, and the fact that he was simple and happy. One time he acted out of impulse to save a citizen and risked his team's lives, Luna was a bit mad at him for it, but Spark defended him, saying that he had good intentions. Shadow respected Spark's hard work and desire to be strong, and admired her for it. He thinks of her as a good friend, and Spark sometimes teased Aurora about Shadow, saying that he was a good guy. Despite this, Spark scares Shadow sometimes, with her fiery, vivacious nature. Sometimes Spark jokes around, calling Shadow the "perky idiot" of video game archtypes. Luna Zedler They're friends, and work together. Luna often teases Shadow. Both are polar opposites. Luna thinks more of the consequences behind actions and thinks a bit pessimistically, while Shadow always looks at the benefits behind actions and thinks optimistically. Nonetheless, they never really fight, but there has been one conflict between them When Star Strike was infiltrating a Risen Ship, the groups split up. Luna lead one of the split up groups consisting of Shadow, Spark, and Leaf. They were sneaking around, and they saw a bunch of slave Citizens that were forced to work for the Risen. Luna ordered them to hide around, and attack secretly while hidden. But Shadow couldn't bear the sight, and attacked to save a citizen, which revealed them, and the Risen surrounded them. Luna snapped at him, but apologized soon after. That was the only time where they were at odds with each other, but they get along fine for the most part. Luna was the one who mainly praised Shadow's skills as a Healer and a Fighter, and she easily recognizes his strengths. She pointed them out when they teamed up in the Battle of Garnet, when Shadow used his Ultimate Move. She's the one who notices and praises him for it, showing that Luna likes him platonically. Blaze Stryker While both are noted to be the main defensive members of Star Strike, the two are rather different as well. Blaze is quiet, mysterious, and serious. While Shadow is loud-spoken, childish at times, and light-hearted. Nevertheless, Blaze seems to like Shadow just fine, and Shadow thinks Blaze is cool for being an Animorph. When Shadow was presumed dead, Blaze was the third witness, along with Zephyr and Aurora, and he looked sad when it happened. Once Shadow came back, Blaze was seen with the other two greeting Shadow's coming back. He looked happy, and showed more emotion than he normally did, hinting that Shadow tends to make Blaze happy. There was one instance when Blaze was annoyed with Shadow. In a Scenario, Shadow and a few others were talking about the other name for Animorph: Mudanis. Shadow used the word "Animorph", and it annoyed Blaze who kept correcting him, saying it was "Mudanis". This went on for a while. In another Scenario, Shadow used "Mudanis", and Blaze corrected him, saying it was "Animorph", but Shadow didn't listen, which caused Blaze to go: -_-, though it was more of a comedy thing, and Blaze wasn't really annoyed with him. Glacieus Thorn He calls him "Shadie". Unlike the others, Shadow doesn't seem to mind the nickname, and Shadow referred to Glacieus as "Glacy" before. Shadow seems to like Glacieus's jokes, and is rather amused by them. He seems to like Glacieus's tonfa wielding abilities, and is rather interested in Glacieus's speech mannerisms, such as the fact that Glacieus refers to himself in third person, and uses words like "awesomesauce" or "Poopie". Shadow is a bit curious to why and how Glacieus is so obsessed with brownies, and always wonders how he can stuff in dozens of them in himself in one sitting. The two have interacted little, but it's likely that they work well together. Glacieus doesn't seem to really notice the other members teasing him, and he's one of the few that don't tease Shadow. Both are similar in personality. The two both are impulsive and light hearted and childish at times. So it's likely that they are good friends due to their similarities. Shadow and Glacieus seem to have the most in common. Stream Tennant Like the rest of the team, they tend to view Stream as an older sister figure or a motherly figure. Shadow appreciates Stream's caring and kind nature, and Stream seems to be at ease around Shadow. Because of Shadow's social nature, it was expected that Stream, with her shy and meek personality, would be a bit intimidated. But she seems perfectly comfortable around him. Shadow seems to like Stream in general, and admires how she can take care of things easily. He has an interest in her talent with technology, and thinks everything she does is "cool". Stream once mentioned that Shadow's sense of fashion was "so last year". Oddly, Shadow didn't seem to mind. This could be because Stream is so shy and timid, that anything Stream says, doesn't really offend Shadow. If some other person said the same to Shadow, he would've been like "Hey!". When Zephyr said something, he did so. But when Stream said it, he didn't say anything about it. Which shows the interesting friendship between them. Creation and Reception Shadow is one of the characters that changed the least in development. In earlier stages, Shadow was actually just a close friend of Skye's, before she was changed into a different person. To prevent any possible pairing between them, Lizzy changed him into Skye's twin brother. She said that she's always wanted a twin, and it would be nice having someone that closely related to someone else. His character was always meant to be close to Aurora, but in earlier stages, they were meant to be just friends and only had hints of a possible relationship. He was less of a ditzy character in the earlier stages, and had more of a normal personality. He would often do something or say something that would end up making Skye mad and Skye would always end up beating him up. Adding a more optimistic personality would give Shadow more depth and more character. Interestingly, the two characters Shadow and Leaf accidentally got switched around, as the person who was supposed to be Hikari's brother was named Leaf, with the same personality as Shadow and the person who was supposed to be Shadow, had the personality of Leaf's. After the mix up, Lizzy just stuck with it to avoid confusion. Shadow was one of the easiest characters for Lizzy to write, and many original traits from Skye and Zephyr were passed down to him. He was also one of the easiest characters for her to design and draw, since he was just supposed to look like his sister. His attire was meant to be loose, casual, and flexible. He's received good reception, placing 2nd in the "Favorite Male Character" poll and is the 3rd most popular character overall. Much praise was for his simple, happy personality. Interestingly, despite Shadora's popularity, being the second most popular canon pairing in SSC, it's Lizzy's third favorite. She stated that she finds it a bit strange that her character's brother has a love life, and finds it a bit awkward, sometimes even relating Shadow to her own brother. Lizzy's comment on Shadow: "He's like an actual twin brother to my character, Skye. So I tend to think of him as an actual brother. I've always wanted a twin, and that would just be awesome to have another person who's just like you. He's cool, he's kind and ditzy. Shadie's pretty likeable if you ask me, he's just that type of person that you like, but you don't really know why. Probably one of my favorite things about him, is his interactions with his sister. It's pretty interesting to see how the Hikari twins interact around each other, since they are almost the same person, but with different traits. They get far closer around Part II and in Side Quests, and I love seeing those two together because it just shows how close their friendship is. It's nice to have a sibling that's that close to you. And they're twins, so it's even more special, as if a twin is your second being. And I love how they help influence each other; Skye becomes more like her old optimistic self, Shadow becomes a better fighter and a stronger person. He might not have as much development as the two leads, but he's got quite a lot, followed by more panel time." Quotes "Don't worry Sissy!" "Look for the happiness in everyone, you'll find it." "Skye, no... I won't let that happen!" "How horrible..." "It can't be happening... It just can't." "I don't want to fight Risen anymore! What if it leads you one step closer to your death, Sissy! I'm not risking it, not ever!" "I just wanted everyone... To be... Happy." "Guys! That's my sister you're talking about!" "Oh okay... SAY WHAT?!" "I've lost all confidence as a man..." "WHY DIDN'T I ASK FOR A RAISE IN MY ALLOWANCE?!" "Huh?!" "Hey WAIT A SECOND!" Bob: The twin Hikari’s! it wrong. Shadow: Annoyed. It’s Hikari! Bob: The Hikari twins! it wrong in a different way. The Hikari’s are a force to be reckoned with! it wrong again. Skye: How rude! How would you feel, if someone called you “Boob”?! Gallery DSCN8518 zps36608fdd.jpg|Shadow and Aurora smiling at each other IMG_9196_zps4804f98a.jpg|Shadow grinning. IMG_20140801_154838.jpg|Joke Costume: The Dunce IMG_20140801_163703.jpg|Alternate Costume: Red Dagger IMG_20140801_152007.jpg|Alternate Costume: Firey Sparks IMG_20140801_162029.jpg|Alternate Costume: Speed Slicer (Note: This was actually his original outfit before it changed) IMG_20140801_154121.jpg|Alternate Costume: Beat Static IMG_20140801_144950.jpg|Alternate Costume: Elasticity Trivia *He's the second youngest member of Star Strike *Girls seem to find him attractive in the game, leading him to receive attention from girls, which annoys Aurora and Skye to no end. *He's the second most popular male character. *He has a habit of realizing things a few seconds after they have been said. He has a tendency to say "Oh okay..." Then a few seconds later, he says "Wait, what?!" *Shadow looks basically like a male version of Skye, except with darker features. *He was shorter than Skye when they were younger, despite the fact that he was a male and he was older by nine and a half minutes, leading his sister to refer to him as "Squirt" when they were younger. *His denseness seems to be a running gag in the game. *Skye stated that he's kind of lazy, and he used to sleep a lot during class in school. Aurora was mentioned to dump a bucket of water on him to wake him up once. *He's the tritagonist of the game, as he's given more of a role than the rest of Star Strike, after Skye and Zephyr. In Part I, you actually control Shadow more than you control Skye. *His name relates to Darkness, which is his respective element. It's paradoxical, due to his light nature and surname *The official pairing for him and Aurora is called "Shadora". It is highly popular, second to Zephkye. *Both Skye and Shadow have the move "Rising Twin Dragons", which can be attained in a Side Quest. The move is nearly as powerful as their Ultimate Moves, but can be used far more often. *His favorite food is riceballs and tends to think about them a lot... Even believing the day of SSC released to be National Riceball Day *Skye is fiercely protective of her older twin brother. At one point, a woman went up to Shadow and was talking to him and Skye immediately went over and protected him, slamming her finger down onto the ground, creating a crevasse to get the girl to go away. This was seen again in the credits, when Skye scared away a girl who was staring at her brother. Related Pages *Shadow's Theme *List of Shadow's Attacks *List of Shadow's Weapons *Shadow's Skills *Diablos (Shadow's Ultimate Weapon) Category:Agent Category:Male Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Star Strike Category:Lumiere Inc Category:Healer Category:Party